The Art of Breaking
by DeiFlower
Summary: Song Fanfic. This song matches perfectly. Sakura has had a bad experence on a mission were she met Sasuke. She is now cutting herself and taking pills! Can Deidara save his creation? R/R Rated T to be safe


_**The Art of Breaking**_

_Every time I call you on the phone  
I listen to it ring but no one's home  
I can't explain the energy that  
You give me when I'm left here alone_

I walked to her room and knocked on the door, because she unplugged the phone.

I knew she was hurt and she was in there, but she wouldn't awnser.

I had alot of energy to burn that she wasen't here.

But she wouldnt awnser the door, so I sighed and I left.

_And every time I pass you on the street_

_You won't even turn and look at me_

_I never would of thought that things could_

_Go this far but please belive me_

I was walking down the hall when I passed her.

I turned to look at her, but she kept walking and ignored me.

**"I never thought things could have went that far, un."**

She stopped.

**"Please believe me, Sakura!"**

_I'll pick you up, won't let you fall_

_I'll build your trust and it wont hurt at all,_

_Your only drug will let you down,_

_I'm through now so, take me and blow me away_

**"Deidara! Hush! He tried to r-r-r...Ohh"**

She screamed then cried into her hands.

**"Sakura, I'm going to help, and I won't let you fall."**

I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

**"I'm going to build your trust and I promise it won't hurt"**

She began to struggle in my grasp, but I didn't let go.

I pulled out a pill bottle from her pocket.

**"You know those won't help... They will just make you sick, un"**

She flinched slightly, and I threw the bottle.

**"Fine, I'm through with them! Why don't you just blow me away while at it!"**

She cried squeezing my arm trin to make it numb so she could get free.

_When I feel numb I'll let you know,_

_I won't become what I was before,_

_You cannot kill what's not your creation,_

_This is the Art of Breaking_

I chuckled.

**"When I feel numb I'll let you know. Sakura, just give up."**

She shook her head.

**"If I ever give up I'll be weak, and I'll never become what I was before."**

I released her and she ran to her room.

**'He broke her but she wasen't his creation so I know he didn't kill her inside.'**

I smiled.

**"He didn't kill her so I can fix her. I mean that is the art of breaking, un."**

_I think I might just lose my mind_

_If I have to watch this one more time_

_I can't explain how many times I've_

_Stayed for you were on my mind_

I heard a noise in her room so I went to investigate.

I opened the door and seen Sakura holding a kunai to her throat.

I ran over and grabbed the kunai then threw it across the room.

**"Sakura what are you doing. I'll lose my mind if I watch you doing that again!"**

She began to sob into her hands.

**"I-I can't tell you how many times I was about to do it!"**

I hugged her, I noticed her wrist bleeding.

**"B-but you came to mind, so I always stayed in this life. But it's so hard."**

_And no one ever said that it was easy_

_So come out of the cold and stop your bleeding_

_I never would of thought that things could_

_Go this far, but please believe me._

**"Sakura... No one ever said that life was easy."**

She looked up at me.

**"Come out of your cold corner and stop making yourself bleed, un."**

She turned her head away to avoid looking at me.

**"I never thought that mission would have went that far, please believe me, un."**

_I'll pick you up, won't let you fall_

_I'll build your trust and it won't hurt at all,_

_Your only drug will let you down,_

_I'm through now, so take me and blow me away_

**"I'll pick you up when you fall, then make sure you don't fall again."**

I hugged her tighter.

**"I'm going to build your trust in me and it won't hurt I promise."**

I looked across the room on a desk next to the knife.

I stood up and walked to the desk picking up both large pill bottles.

She walked over and stared at the bottles.

**"I'm threw with pills, so take them and blow them away."**

I dropped the bottles and sat on her bed then pulled her on my lap.

_When I feel numb I'll let you know,_

_I won't become what I was before,_

I was staring at the dried blood on her wrist when she whispered.

**"Let me up I'll just make your legs go numb..."**

I chuckled lightly.

**"When I feel numb I'll let you know. Sakura, just give up."**

She closed her eyes and snuggled up to me then began to cry softly.

**"I-I told you before... If I give up I-I'll be weak, I won't become what I was before."**

I hugged her.

_You cannot kill whats not your creation,_

_This is the Art of Breaking_

**"W-what makes you so sure you can fix me..."**

I looked at her.

**"You cannot kill whats not your creation... So Sasuke didn't kill you."**

She looked up at me tears in her eyes.

**"Since you haven't been killed I can fix you."**

She looked at me confused.

**"That's the art of breaking."**

She closed her eyes.

**"Let me go I just want to get away from this life..."**

_Are you gonna run away?_

_Are you gonna run away?_

_Are you gonna run away?(And leave me, leave me)_

_Are you gonna run away?(And leave me, leave me)_

_Are you gonna run away, and leave me here alone?_

_Are you gonna run away, and leave me!_

**"So, are you gonna run away from life?"**

She looked away.

**"Are you gonna run away?"**

She closed her eyes and began to cry, still no awnser.

**"Sakura, are you gonna run away?"**

She tries to get out of my grasp.

**"Awnser me! Are you gonna run away?"**

I said it a little loud, louder than I expected.

**"Are you gonna run away, and leave me here alone?"**

She looked at me tear filled eyes.

I looked at her and my heart broke, so I whispered this time.

**"Sakura, are you gonna run away and leave me, un?"**

She touched the side of my face tears still running down her face.

**"Deidara, I will NEVER leave you."**

_When I feel numb I'll let you know_

_I won't become what I was before_

_You cannot kill whats not your creation_

_This is the art of breaking_

After a while I shifted slightly under her.

**"Are you numb?"**

I looked at her and chuckled.

**"When I feel numb I'll let you know!"**

I stared at her.

**"Give up please it pains me to see you hurt."**

She shakes her head and hugs me.

**"Deidara, I-I can't... If I do I'll be weak. I won't become what I was before."**

I sighed and hugged her, after a few mintues she spoke again.

**"What was the art of breaking?"**

I look at her.

**"You cannot kill what's not your creation, un."**

She leans up and kisses me deeply.

**"Deidara, This IS the art of breaking.."**

I smiled and hugged her.

I looked down at her again and seen she was asleep.

I laid her down and laied next to her, before I fell asleep I whisper.

**"So, I finally fixed my creation..."**

_When I feel numb I'll let you know,_

_I won't become what I was before,_

_You cannot kill whats not your creation,_

_This is the art of breaking,_

_This is the art of breaking, _

_This is the art of breaking_


End file.
